ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lutia
Lutia (full name Lutania Alva) is a human male who is 18 years old but cursed for unknown reasons to pause in physical growth since he was 12. He is the son of Arian (from the future) and Shawn. Even though a bearer of abilities passed on from his father's family branch, he chooses to work at a small restaurant at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. He occasionally takes part in hero activities due to being the person that he is. He has a younger brother, Liam. Physical Properties / Appearance Lutia has golden hair which is short at front but long behind. His hair at front is separated apart from his face via the use of a headband, and his hair on the hind side is tied up using a hairband of the same color as his headband. He wears his working outfit at all times (except at home), which consists of a blue shirt, a deep-gray colored bow tie, waistcoat, trousers, and a belt to go with his trousers. He wears brown shoes. He has round eyes, slightly pale skin and a triangle-shaped nose. His mouth is smol small. Hair color and skin tone are both passed on from family. Personality He's a person who people would call a busybody, as he doesn't mind his own business. Being someone who had to raise a child from a young age, Lutia has high endurance and patience. Even though calm, he sometimes act before thinking if the situation is dire. He is an optimistic person who thinks that everyday leads to a better tomorrow (usually). Contrary to that, he seems to have a low self-esteem. He treats others with respect and kindness, no matter who they are (not including Liam, his brother). He speaks in an informal manner, and is constantly relaxed. He's slightly ignorant sometimes. As a young adult, his thought processes seem to be similar to those of a typical grown adult. Powers / Skills / Abilities * Supernatural Strength: '''Can't wreck everything, but still can completely devastate a load of things. This ability passively gives him higher endurance to damage. * '''Teleportation: Can teleport himself and others to anywhere and can also teleport things to his hand. Limited to a 500m (meters) radius (he can just teleport multiple times to break that rule though, e.g. teleporting by 500m, and then teleporting by 500m again, and etc.) * Levitation: It's not called flying because it's only limited to 10m above ground. If he goes above 10m for more than 5 seconds, his powers stop working until he reaches ground again (and that hurts, but he's usually fine with that). * Close-range Combat Skills * He seems to have fast learning skills. When given basic instructions on how to do / use something, he masters it easily. * His... cooking skills are too good to be true Relations / Relationships * Parents: Left him and his brother when he was 12 years old because of an objective to complete. They eventually came back at some point, but then the two went on some kind of time travel journey to get all lovey dovey and have fun. They still meet and converse time to time though. * Liam (Younger brother): A wonderful sibling to have, except when he wreaks havoc everywhere and says that Lutia is a "bartender wannabe". Lutia deeply cares for his brother even if he is one of the most annoying people he'll possibly meet in his whole life, but he knows that his brother thinks the same for him (not the annoying part). The two are in very good terms, but can get into conflicts sometimes. These conflicts usually resolves themselves. Lutia constantly thinks that Liam is better than him in every single way, but that doesn't really affect his ties with Liam. * K.O.: Lutia gives him free snacks and drinks when he visits the restaurant that he works at, and that's it (but he still has to pay for actual food). Trivia * The restaurant which he works at gives him a high salary because he works as a guard, cook, and waiter/server. * His hairstyle was messier previously, but his boss told him to change it into it's present form. His boss stated that he was scaring away all his customers. * Usually, he knows himself less than others know him. * He would be around level 9 if he had higher self-confidence (he doesn't). * His favorite color is navy blue. * He's actually quite tall even with the physical properties of a 12 years old. * His boss cuts his salary sometimes (oh no). * Birthday is June 6th. PNG image-4F62E1C94121-1.png|A height reference (Liam & Lutia) ;oluiolhi.png|Lutia sleepwalking in his oversized pajamas according to footage from Liam's vlog. Video was captioned with "lol he's sleepwalking again" AF092EE7-41E6-41A3-8B0C-6F40A512F49D.png|“Would you like to take an order?” ((I’m dying inside, send help 3239CB6D-C5E4-4C83-AC6F-11F2B941E486.png|((also here’s him but in my art style and with bad coloring Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:A to Z